


Perfect Calibrations

by thinlizzy2



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Bisexual Erin, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Holtzmann, Multi, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, background OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlizzy2/pseuds/thinlizzy2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From this prompt on the Ghostbusters kink meme:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Erin gets to have her beefcake and eat out, too!</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>The only particulars I might like are Kevin and Holtzmann taking turns eating her out and/or Holtzmann holding her from behind and kissing her/her neck while Kevin fucks her.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Ideally minimal sexual interaction between Kevin and Holtzmann, though (as I'd prefer she be written as explicitly and exclusively gay). They can totally high-five over giving Erin her third orgasm though.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Calibrations

Jillian Holzmann lifted her head from between her teammate's legs and rubbed her tired jaw. They'd been at it for ages now and Erin's third orgasm had left her limp and breathless only seconds before. Traditional wisdom said that now was the time for cuddling, promises to call and a good nap, but Holtzmann knew pussy just as well as she knew machines and the whimper from Erin when she'd pulled her mouth away had let the engineer know that her friend's battery wasn't quite empty yet. 

And, of course, as a ghostbuster, the idea of four was just too appealing to pass up. 

That being said, her coming down with a case of tongue fatigue would do no one any good. Luckily, recent experience had taught her the value of working in a team. She reached up and slapped Kevin on the leg. "Yo, Kev! Can I tag you in?" 

He pulled his cock out of Erin's mouth and grinned down at her. "What's up?" And Holtzmann had never had much use for men as anything more than drinking partners but she couldn’t help but appreciate a dude who would interrupt his own blowjob to help her out. 

"I'm getting lusty lockjaw down here. Let's switch it up." And Kevin - puppy-dog eager as always - gamely changed places with her, rolled on a condom and started doing what he presumably did best. In less than a minute he was licking and sucking at Erin's clit as Holtzmann crawled up the bed to check out the action on the pillow. 

Erin was a glorious mess. Kevin had already come at least once as well; there was spunk drying in her hair and eyebrows. Her pupils were huge and her cheeks were bright pink. Holtzmann fucking loved redheads. She could always tell when they were turned on; their damn complexions gave them away every time. She kissed Erin on her swollen lips. "Feel good, baby?" 

"Uh-huh", Erin moaned into Holtzmann's mouth. "So good. Never knew I could...you know... so many times." She gave a shuddering little cry and Holtzmann looked down to see that Kevin had started to slowly push his cock inside of her. 

Well, good for those who liked it, Holtzmann supposed. She laughed. "Do what so many times? Do you mean come? Climax? Have screaming and beautiful orgasms all over my face?" 

Erin laughed. "Yes. That." And then she moaned so prettily at Kevin's cock doing its cock-things to her that Holtzmann wished she could bottle that sound for later. 

"You ain't seen nothing yet." She wrapped her arms around Erin, kissing her neck and feeling the gentle rocking of her body as Kevin fucked her. Erin's sweat smelled so sweet and tasted so good that Holtzmann just had to lick her throat. "Stick with me, kid, and I'll take you places you've never even dreamed of." 

She meant every word of it, but that would have to be for the future. For now, things were probably drawing to a close for all three of them. So she figured they might as well go out with a bang. "Wanna do me one more time?" 

Erin nodded eagerly and Holtzmann was proud. She'd suspected from the first time they met that Erin had secret depths that she'd enjoy exploring but even she had never expected the uptight repressed little professor to come undone quite so gloriously. She straddled Erin's face, holding her wet pink snatch tantalizingly just out of reach. Erin strained upwards, looking for a taste, but Holtzmann pushed her back down to the pillows. 

"Just like he does you, ok? When he fucks it into you, you lick me." A good engineer was half artist, after all, and Holtzmann was kind of in love with the idea of all three of them coming together. 

Erin started out with gentle flickering licks, tentative little tongue-strokes that made Holtzmann think of a kitten. It was kind of adorable, really, her sweet ladylike scientist with her bow ties and jackets – she even ate pussy politely. But manners were only hot for so long, so she called out to Kevin. "Pick it up?" 

"Wha?" He lifted his head from the back of Erin's neck and Holtzmann could tell he was drawing things out, holding back from coming in order to give Erin time to get Holtzmann's motor purring. And yeah - he was a guy and he was dumb as a bag of hair and he'd broken two of her best vibes during this little session. But he was sweet and she had to admit she liked him more than most. "Double time, yeah?" 

He groaned with relief and began slamming into Erin hard. Holtzmann only had a few seconds to enjoy the sharp slap of skin on skin and Erin's shocked cries of pleasure and then there was a tongue jamming itself in and out of her pussy, again and again, and the only thing on her mind was the thrill of the ride. 

_Fuck_ , but the human body was a beautifully designed piece of machinery. It never ceased to amaze her the way that a sensation could dance across all her flesh circuits and create a series of chain reactions. Erin grabbed hold of her ass, guiding her up and down on her mouth, and those nails digging into the globes of her butt sent shivers all up and down her back. She pulled on her own nipples, tugging and pinching them, and the feeling that set off was like an electric wave running all through her extremities. 

She was so close now, every movement of Erin's lips and tongue and hands underneath her made the waves of warmth and sweetness build and build. She bounced shamelessly against her lover's face, grinding and gasping, chasing a rhythm that was beginning to grow more erratic; Erin must be close too. It was always too soon, but it was always too good to wait anymore, and the best part was that they could all do it again, over and over, for the rest of their lives and possibly even beyond so there was no point in delaying it. "Kevin-", she began to tell him it was time to finish. "Kev – ungh – ERIN!" 

And there was an explosion of heat-tipped pleasure and Holtzmann was coming, flying, going fucking _supernova_ and all she could do was scream. 

She went boneless, flopping down onto the pillows next to Erin and waiting for the bright colors behind her eyelids to finally fade before she dared to open her eyes. Once she did, the sight of Kevin, huge and naked and beaming with a hand raised in victory for a high five, was so fucking ridiculous that she couldn't help but laugh out loud. 

"Way to ruin the magic, Kev." 

But she gave him the high five. Because of course she did. 

Erin rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet up over her breasts. "It's like you two are in a frat or something, I swear." 

Holtzmann chuckled again and elbowed her in the ribs. "Didn't hear you complaining earlier. Now tell me, was I right?" 

She knew there was no way Erin could deny it and to her credit she didn't even try. Instead, she shyly smiled like a cat that had eaten a whole flock of canaries. "You were right." 

"Say it for me." 

"I just did!" 

"The whole thing." 

"Teamwork really does make everything better. Happy now?" 

Holtzmann was way beyond happy, but there was nothing wrong with chasing perfection. "And?" 

"And yes. I would probably like to try a further exploration of group dynamics." Erin laughed as Holtzmann pumped her fist triumphantly in the air. "I guess that's okay then?" 

"It is, but..." Holtzmann frowned at her in mock disbelief. "That has got to be the most boring way of asking for an orgy that I've ever even imagined. What the fuck did they _do_ to you at Columbia?" 

Kevin's brow was furrowed. "Did that mean yes?" 

Holtzmann nodded at him. "It did, hon. It needed a lot of syllables to do it, but it did. So... _Patty._ " She wanted to clap her hands with glee. Something about the idea of getting Erin's perky little breasts and Patty's soft pillowy ones in the same bed together just made her feel like a kid on Christmas morning. 

Kevin was beaming widely. "And Abby." 

Holtzmann bit her lip to keep from laughing at his hopeful little face. It was just poor Kevin's luck to have fallen for one of the few women on Earth who dug men but was also immune to his many charms. Still, Abby may be up for it with the others there. "No promises. But I'll ask her. Not now though." She was sticky and sated and way too sleepy to even begin negotiating anything new. 

She snuggled into Erin and she could tell by the slackness of her muscles that the redhead was just as close to passing out as she was. "Sleep now. Arrange gang-bang in the morning. Sound good?" 

"Sounds good." Kevin rested his head on Erin's other shoulder and they sighed together as she wrapped her arms around them both. Holtzmann wanted to make a joke about how they were all now officially way too nauseating to live, but she had good friends and great sex and a satisfied beautiful woman underneath her, and even she knew that there were some moments that just couldn't be improved with words. So she just smiled against Erin's skin and let sleep come.


End file.
